Antilock braking system (ABS) units were first developed for aircrafts in the late 1920s and have been commonplace in automobiles since the 1970s. However, ABS units have only begun to become widely available in motorcycles, either as standard equipment or as an available option, during the 21st century. As such, a significant percentage of current motorcycle mechanics are relatively unfamiliar with the installation, repair and/or maintenance of ABS units.
Hence, the likelihood of a motorcycle mechanic improperly assembling, diagnosing and/or repairing a motorcycle's ABS unit is relatively high. For example, due to lack of experience, a motorcycle mechanic may inadvertently install an incompatible component in an ABS unit or may incorrectly orient one or more components in the ABS unit.